Cheshire (Young Justice)
Cheshire is a highly-skilled assassin working for the League of Shadows. She is also Artemis's older sister. History ''Young Justice'' Cheshire is working for the League of Shadows. She, Professor Ojo, Black Spider, and Hook are assigned by Sensei to kill Dr. Serling Roquette to prevent her from developing an anti-virus that will destroy their nanomachines. She attacks Aqualad using poisoned sais and manages to knock him out before she goes for Dr. Roquette. Fortunately for the doctor, the virus is uploaded and Cheshire allowed her to live, as her orders were to kill the doctor before the virus was completed. Before escaping she is confronted by Artemis, whom lets Cheshire escape after she is blackmailed by Cheshire with some unknown information. Cheshire abandons her mask to escape, which Kid Flash takes as a souvenir and is seen on his shelf alongside several other souvenirs from other missions. She is later shown to have multiple masks. Cheshire is hired to kill Lex Luthor in order to end peace between North and South Rhelasia. She tries to fire a missile at his car, but she is stopped by Red Arrow and captured by Rhelasian forces and arrested. Red Arrow later visits her in prison to get information from her, but she only taunts the hero. Cheshire almost lets slip Artemis's name, hinted more about their past as she never heard Artemis's name during their previous confrontation. Cheshire is broken out of prison by Sportsmaster and is taken to Ra's al Ghul's base in Rhelasia. She again encounters Red Arrow at the base and nearly kills him with Sportsmaster's help. During the summit meeting she appears in disguise in one more assassination attempt, though her ruse is easily discovered by Aqualad. She tries to bomb the delegates after she is discovered, but Aqualad creates a water barrier to protect them. Though the bomb fails, Cheshire is soon aided by Sportsmaster and the League of Shadows. This final assault still fails to kill any of the targets, and she and Sportsmaster flee using a smoke bomb. Her relationship with Artemis is made clear in the episode "Home Front", where it is revealed the two are sisters. Cheshire abandoned Artemis as a child to run away, and chose to leave Artemis behind because Artemis would slow her down. Cheshire is working with Sportsmaster to steal equipment for Professor Ivo, though she later states she is not working with Sportsmaster by choice, and is working for someone else. Cheshire fights the combined forces of Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Artemis to provide a distraction for her father, allowing him to escape Red Arrow and Aqualad before fleeing. Artemis plants a tracker on Cheahire before placing another tracer on a train, telling the team to follow the train (claiming it to be Cheshire) while she follows the real thing, tracking her sister to an abandoned warehouse. Cheshire finds Atemis in the warehouse, showing her a tracer Red Arrow used to follow Atemis before showing that Sportsmaster was about to kill Arrow. Artemis warned Red Arrow before the two fought Cheshire and Sportsmaster. Soon after Kid Flash and Aqualad arrive before Artemis finds Klarion the Witch Boy, Ivo, and the Brain and Monsieur Mallah. Klarion uses his powers to make his companions escape, along with Cheshire. Later on it is mentioned by Sportsmaster that Jade is Artemis' sister, and the daughter of him and the now-retired villainess Huntress. Superboy arrives at Santa Prisca. Artemis arrives with Sportsmaster, and Miss Martian arrives with Queen Bee. Lex Luthor is also there along with Tess Mercer and other agents of The Light. The Light wants to blackmail them in to completing a mission for them. Flashbacks are shown, in which Superboy, Artemis and Miss Martian reveal their secrets to the team. It is then revealed that Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis only came as part of a plan, and the rest of the team is also there. Sportsmaster is trapped, and asks Cheshire for help, but she leaves as she decides to go on her own, leaving him to be knocked out by Artemis. ''Young Justice: Invasion'' Some time later, Cheshire cut ties and left the League of Shadows to help Red Arrow look for the real Roy Harper. They married, but his self-destructive drive caused her to leave. She did not tell him she was pregnant, and gave birth to their daughter Lian alone. Jade returned to Roy's apartment to get him to clean up his act. She introduced him to his daughter Lian, and for her sake she vowed to help him get closure on his pursuit of the original Roy Harper. She claimed to have called in many favors and found one final lead on Speedy. Cheshire's tip brought them all to a Tibetan monastery. After fighting themselves past the guards, Lian laughed; this attracted the attention of every guard in the monastery. Red Arrow stated his original feelings about not bringing her; he thought it would be better to have left Lian with Artemis. Cheshire disagreed, as bringing Lian would keep him focused. But even all the guards were not enough to stop them. They defeated them, and reached the door they were protecting. Red Arrow blasted open the door and foundnd a cryogenic pod. Cheshire watched as Red Arrow caught Speedy as he fell out of the pod. Appearances ''Young Justice *"Infiltrator" *"Targets" *"Home Front" *"Insecurity" *"Usual Suspects" ''Young Justice: Invasion *"Salvage" *"Bloodlines" *"True Colors" *"Complications" See also *Cheshire (Young Justice)/Gallery *Cheshire Category:Young Justice Characters Category:Villains